unanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Himeji
Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is one of the main heroines in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series, and the Head-Chef at Lemmy and Iggy's restaurant, The Ball Shack. She is also second-year school student at Fumizuki Academy and is in the same class as Akihisa and friends (Class 2-F). She is also a character that appears frequently in The Koopalings series, not to mention she also makes a cameo appearance in Old Yeller 2019: Heroes of the Whole World warning "Travis Coach" (Iggy Koopa) that a health inspector came to the Ball Shack and is wanting to sue them and close down the Ball Shack. Her quote in Old Yeller 2019: Heroes of the Whole World being "Iggy, a health inspector came to the Ball Shack while you and Lemmy were gone and I prepared them a dish of something they ordered on the menu and now they wanna sue us and close down the Ball Shack! They said 'The Ball Shack is in terrible condition' 'full of alien parasites crawling all over the place, making their nests all around' combined with 'the fact there is no tiling on the ground as it's just a dirt floor' 'there are dead animals everywhere' 'the windows are broken and there are often wolf attacks and bear attacks on the customers as a result' 'the alien parasites attack customers' 'countless things here are also huge health hazards' not to mention 'there are blood stains everywhere' and 'the food is the hugest health hazard' which I consider an insult to my cooking, and they also claim that we're making 'illegal money on an unlicensed business' and that 'the advertising for Marble Blast Gold here is illegal' and that we shouldn't be doing 'advertising of outdated things', Iggy! What do we do? This is You're Restaurant!" Old Yeller 2019: Heroes of the Whole World is also recorded using an old camera that somehow has Unregistered Hypercam 2 installed on it. Personality A gentle and well-behaved bishoujo (well-behaved unless you're Fawful or Popple, and occasionally Larry Koopa when he's being annoying and blaming her for things she didn't do, for the most part she is very nice to Larry and gives him huggies and babies him and tells him to be a good boy, though unless he and his friends calls her Busty Tits and tell her to strip in front of them, which, usually leads to Larry blaming her for things she didn't do when he runs away to tell his Mommy Madoka that "Himeji was being a meanie head". Larry's friends are, Pichu, Chestburster, and Totodile). Bitch was Akihisaz first ludd since when they was up in military school fo' realz. Accordin ta her ludd letta revealed up in tha light novels dat freaky freaky biatch has had similar vibe fo' Aki since military school but did not realize dat shiznit was ludd until tha summonin exams. She is also very well-behaved in light of the fact she is literally one of the characters in the actual Baka to Test episodes that uses legit torture methods on the male characters along with the other female characters in the show doing the same thing. When she is drunk however, SHE GET'S DRUNK YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT SHE DOES, she also, when drunk, constantly talks about how she wants to see Arlo and Samus fuck each other after Samus finally does her turn on their board game. Also, when Minami exchanged her first lick wit Akihisaz Penis up in season 2, Mizuki was shown ta be mad mad salty as dat biiiiatch wanted ta exchange her first lick wit Akihisa. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sayin dat even if dat biiiiatch would be forgiven fo' tha kiss, dat biiiiatch would not, deemin tha action "criminal". While neat n' mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other dem hoes (or Hideyoshi) is within close proximitizzle of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami n' Class F, her punishment level of Akihisaz flirtatious nature has grown recently. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is straight-up weak against alcohol, n' easily gets faded. Because of her insensibility, her dope ass do not know of her appeal or her past records; thus aint straight-up Kool & Tha Gang up in her muthafuckin ass. In tha anime, she, along wit Minami, acts as if her ass is Akihisaz hoe yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Strangely, her dope ass do not seem ta mind Minamiz advances. Mizuki somewhat pimped outly resemblez Akira Yoshii, as both is overly obsessive bout Akihisa, both is mad talented up in academics, n' both is utterly shitty at kitchenwork (though Akiraz cookin has never "killed" mah playas before). Appearance Shorter than all of the other female characters, Mizuki has long, flowing, light pink hair with an Incubator clip on the left side of her head (the clip was revealed to be a gift from Akihisa when they were in Elementary School). She has purple eyes. She is also quite buxom, having very large breasts. Her breast size leads her to getting harassed by Fawful who says to her "Fawful love the big watermelons on your Chest, It is I who's hot dog turns into the banana when looking at you! Fawful wants you in the bed with him so he can nuts in the slit between your legs. Mizuki Himeji, Please let Fawful have the sex with you, if Mizuki says the no, Fawful will do the sex anyway!" QUADRUPLE SMACK AS FAWFUL IS USING HIS FLYING GADGET TO GET UP TO HER FACE '''"I'll only do that with Akihisa Yoshii you pervert!" '''FAWFUL RAISES HIS HAND UP AND IMMEDIATELY DROPS IT TO THE GROUND OUT OF A LACK OF ENERGY "Fawful is hurt, Fawful has the water coming from his eyes and the sadness filling up his emotions, Please hug Fawful and smuggle his face into the watermelons on your chest to make him feel better" STOMP '''"I'll only do that with Yoshii, you pervert!" "Fawful has saddness and hurtness like hotsauce and fuck, but has the nuts for loving too" '''FAWFUL SAYS AS HE'S LYING ON THE GROUND WITH HIMEJI CRUSHING HIS FACE UNDER HER FOOT Her breast size also leads Popple to wanting to steal her virginity since he's a thief. "Ooh hoo hoo hey hot mama, I'ma steal your virginity, see?" KICKS POPPLE TO THE GROUND SINCE HE IS LIKELY ONLY ABOUT UP TO HER KNEES IN HEIGHT SINCE MARIO IS THE SAME SIZE AS A FIRE HYDRANT MAKING MARIO AROUND 2 FEET TALL SINCE FIRE HYDRANTS ARE LEGALLY SUPPOSED TO STICK ONLY 2 FEET OFF THE GROUND (while most things here are a joke, I seriously do think that Big Mario is 2 feet tall at the very shortest (fire hydrant thing as well as every other object in the Mario franchise for crying out loud) and 4 feet tall at the very tallest source 1 source 2, there is just no way he's 5 feet tall) "Go away pervert! I'll only let Akihisa Yoshii steal my virginity, when I get my looks ready that is!" "Ow, what the heck was that for, Kickin' me to the ground outta the stinkin' blue, Rookie! Get over here! Mizuki's a tough case, Playin' Hard to get, Boo, Boo I say! Rookie here is gonna help me out n' stealin' your virginity, see?" CUE POPPLE'S BATTLE THEME AS MIZUKI HIMEJI KICKS POPPLE AND HIS ROOKIE'S ARSES '"Boss, She hurt me and I think I'm going to cry" "Shut it Rookie, we'll get her next time. Hey Mizuki! We'll be stealin' your virginity next time we meet, see?" '''POPPLE AND HIS ROOKIE ARE ABOUT TO WALK AWAY, BUT HIMEJI PICKS THEM UP BY THEIR NECKS AND THROWS THEM OFF A CLIFF, LEADING TO POPPLE'S TRUE AMNESIA IN DREAM TEAM WHERE HE DOESN'T REMEMBER MARIO AND LUIGI, AS HIS MEMORIES SURVIVED THAT WHACK BIRDO GAVE HIM ALL THE WAY INTO THE MOUNTAINS IN SUPERSTAR SAGA, JUST AS ALL THIS ENDS, LARRY SHOWS UP WITH MADOKA HOLDING HIM IN HER ARMS. '"Mommy Madoka Mommy Madoka Mommy Madoka! Himeji was mean to me again! Also, her dad Harold "Bill" Reginald was mean to me as well (Harold "Bill" Reginald X Mizuho Himeji, please draw fanart of it) Mommy Madoka! Do Something about it Mommy Do Something about it! Also, Fred was mean to me as well, The Guy who broke his leg, Mommy Madoka do something about it Mommy Madoka!" '''Madoka turns her head to look at Larry who she is holding in her arms "Oh you poor baby Larry sweetie, Mommy's gonna tell them not to be mean to you anymore, all of them, one by one, starting with Himeji since she's right there" 'Madoka turns to Himeji as Himeji breathes a sigh of relief that Popple and his Rookie and Fawful are all gone, Madoka walks to Himeji '"Himeji! Why would you be mean to my baby like that!" 'Himeji immediately turns toward Larry '"You little shit! I'm dying to know what crazy unrealistic things I did this time!" Abilities Mizuki is straight-up smart-ass n' excels up in school subjects yo. Her skill is ranked 1st up in all of Fumizuki yo. Her points is even higher than most Class A hustlas. While a overall expert up in academics, Mizuki is utterly shitty at cookin yo. Her chicken, while lookin mad well-made n' delicious, is straight-up lethal ta eat. Even Hideyoshi, known fo' her "Steel Stomach" was no match fo' a single bite of Mizukiz cooking. In tha anime, her chicken excretes a thugged-out dark, ominous oozin aura dat sendz terror tha fuck into tha heartz of they supposed eatas (i.e fo' realz. Akihisa) bout they impendin doom. Yuuji Sakamoto concluded that, as Mizuki do not taste her chicken when dat thugged-out biiiatch cooks, she always end up crammin as nuff "nutrition"as dat thugged-out biiiatch can find tha fuck into tha chicken, unintentionally bustin tha horrendous taste n' lethalitizzle which they was inhyped for. In tha novel dat shiznit was revealed dat tha result of her wack inabilitizzle up in cooking has tha potency rivaling, if not surpassing, mad bangin acidz like fuckin Aqua Regia n' Hydrochloric acid. Fawful (when not plotting something evil) often harasses her because of her breasts, which has lead her to have excellent fighting skills, as she often finds herself kicking Fawful's arse for being perverted toward her, she also kicks Popple's arse as well, and occasionally Larry's and his friends' arses for telling her to strip in front of them. Shoukanjuu Her avatarz tools is westsideern-styled armor n' a big-ass sword. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her braceletz special mobilitizzle is "Heat rays". Da Occult version of her shoukanju be a Succubus, hyped up from tha feature "Boldnizz (in nuff meanings)" n' "bust size". Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch says; "I be summonin mah avatar!" which is:SUMMON THE BEAST!Durin tha ESB field error, her avatar chizzlez its appearizzle drastically, growin tha fuck into a mo' "mature" version of Himeji n' sportin even larger breasts, much ta her embarrassment (and Akihisa n' Koutaz delight). Its costume pimped outly resemblez dat of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers.Durin Test Run, her beast is just like tha others up in school uniform. Durin Future Tella Test Run, her beast becomes a adult version of her, bustin a aiiight house-wife suit n' a apron. Trivia * Mizuki Himeji has fragile game n' her ass is straight-up sensitizzle ta dust (fine, dry particlez of earth). * Her Incubator bow chizzlez its face, n' sometimes pops up on a sprang (in tha anime), accordin ta Himejiz emotions. * Mizuki resemblez Harold "Bill" Reginald from tha anime, Spongebob Squarepants. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human